Mitt One Shots
by shawna.m.oglesby
Summary: Random One Shots about Mike and Matt
1. Birthday

**his is a random idea i had where Mike goes to Matts and surprise him for his birthday!**

Matt Rutherford was on his way home from school when he saw a car he knew. It was his moms but he saw another one that didn't recognize. He went inside and saw flowers and a note that says.

"Meet me in your room"

Matt smiled and went upstairs. Once there, he looked around, until someone snuck out of his closet. Matt turned around and saw his boyfriend.

"Surprise" Mike yelled

"Michael Robert Chang what are you doing here" Matt said surprised

"Well I couldn't miss your special day, plus I had to get out the house" Mike said sitting on the bed

"Why" Matt said sitting down

"My sister had friends over my parents are away and I didn't want to be left alone" Mike said sitting on his lap

"Well Mike you always are welcome" Matt said before kissing his nose

Mike smiled and blushed. The two went downstairs and Matt saw Mike had a birthday dinner planned.

"Ok Chang spill did you make all this" Matt said

"Yes and cake to" Mike said smiling

Matt looked at his boyfriend and smiled. After dinner Mike blindfolded Matt and took him out back.

"Ok Chang where are we going" Matt said

Mike took him to the backyard and undid the blindfold

"Surprise" Mike said smiled

Matt saw his best friends Shawna and her boyfriend Tyler. He also saw Brittany and Santana.

"What are you guys doing here" Matt said

"Well we wanted to surprise you" Shawna said

Brittany sat Matt down and went up on a stage they made contains of a table and wood. Matt laughed at the stage they made. Santana went and pressed play. Mike started singing.

 **The day started ordinary**

 **Boys walking by (ooooh)**

 **It was the same, old story**

 **Too fresh or too shy (ooooh)**

 **I'm not the kind**

 **Too fall for a guy**

 **Who flashes a smile**

 **(It goes on for miles)**

 **Don't usually swoon**

 **But I'm over the moon**

 **('cause he was just too cool for school)**

 **And now I'm fallin' for ya**

 **Fallin' for ya**

 **I know I shouldn't but I**

 **I just can't stop myself from**

 **Fallin' for ya**

 **Fallin' for ya**

 **Can't hold on any longer**

 **And now I'm fallin' for you**

 **Now we're going steady**

 **He's the cat's meow (meow. meow)**

 **He says I'm his baby**

 **And we paint the town (ooooh)**

 **I'm not the kind to fall for a guy**

 **Just 'cause he says hi**

 **(When he's cruisin' by)**

 **He's ready to race**

 **And I'm catching his gaze**

 **(It'll go on like this for days)**

 **And now I'm fallin' for ya**

 **Fallin' for ya**

 **I know I shouldn't but I**

 **I just can't stop myself from**

 **Fallin' for ya**

 **Fallin' for ya**

 **Can't hold on any longer**

 **And now I'm fallin' for ya**

 **Feels like I tumble from another world**

 **Into your arms and it's so secure**

 **Maybe I'll stumble but I know for sure**

 **Head over heels, I'm gonna be your girl**

 **Interlude**

 **And now I'm fallin' for ya**

 **Fallin' for ya**

 **I know I shouldn't but I**

 **I just can't stop myself from**

 **Fallin' for ya**

 **Fallin' for ya**

 **Can't hold on any longer**

 **And now I'm fallin' for you**

Matt looked at Mike in disbelieve. Mike smiled as Shawna and Tyler went in and grabbed the cake and presents, and Brittany and Santana left.

"Did you write that or" Matt said pulling Mike into his lap

"No I didn't. Jasmine was watching Teen Beach Movie and I heard that song and I thought of you when I heard that" Mike said

Shawna brought out the cake and Tyler sat the presents out. Matt opened it and saw tickets for the show choir sectionals.

"Really" Matt said

"Yes because you're in for a treat" Mike said

"I would go Mikey, but Im performing" Matt said

"Really" Shawna said

"Ya with Vocal Adrenline"

After cake Shawna and Tyler left due to the fact Shawna had to go pick up her best friends Ryan and Regina from the airport. Matt and Mike sat inside cuddling while the TV was playing.

"Thank you Mikey for the best birthday present ever" Matt said before kissing his nose

"Your so welcome Mattie" Mike said smiling

The two spent the night in eachothers arms. They knew that sectionals wouldn't tear them apart.


	2. Sectionals

Mike was backstage in the green room with the glee club and Shawna and Tyler. Shawna looked at Mike and smiled.

"Mike you are going to kill this solo" Tyler said

"Ya, just focus on matt" Shawna said

"Welcome to this years show choir regionals, first up we have from McKinley High, the New Directions" the announcer said

Shawna looked at Tyler and gave him a good luck kiss. Tyler shook the nerves out and walked out.

Sam= Tyler

Quinn= Shawna

 **[Sam]**

 **Now I've had the time of my life**

 **No I never felt like this before**

 **Yes I swear it's the truth**

 **and I owe it all to you**

 **[Quinn]**

 **'Cause I've had the time of my life**

 **and I owe it all to you**

 **[Sam]**

 **I've been waiting for so long**

 **Now I've finally found someone**

 **To stand by me**

 **[Quinn]**

 **We saw the writing on the wall**

 **As we felt this magical fantasy**

 **Now with passion in our eyes**

 **There's no way we could disguise it secretly**

 **So we take each other's hand**

 **'Cause we seem to understand the urgency**

 **just remember**

 **You're the one thing**

 **I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)**

 **So I'll tell you something**

 **This could be love (This could be love)**

 **because**

 **I've had the time of my life**

 **No I never felt this way before**

 **Yes I swear it's the truth**

 **And I owe it all to you**

 **Hey baby**

 **Hey baby**

 **With my body and soul**

 **I want you more than you'll ever know**

 **So we'll just let it go**

 **Don't be afraid to lose control**

 **Yes I know what's on your mind**

 **When you say, "Stay with me tonight"**

 **"Stay with me", just remember**

 **You're the one thing**

 **I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)**

 **So I'll tell you something**

 **This could be love**

 **because**

 **I've had the time of my life**

 **No I never felt this way before**

 **Yes I swear it's the truth**

 **And I owe it all to you.**

 **Cause I've had the time of my life**

 **And I've searched through every open door**

 **Till I've found the truth it's the truth**

 **And I owe it all to you**

 **ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba**

 **ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ooh**

 **Now I've had the time of my life**

 **No I never felt this way before (never felt this way)**

 **Yes I swear it's the truth**

 **And I owe it all to you.**

 **I've had the time of my life (of my life)**

 **No I never felt this way before (never felt this way)**

 **Yes I swear it's the truth (it's the truth)**

 **And I owe it all to you.**

 **Cause I've had the time of my life**

 **And I've searched through every open door**

 **Till I've found the truth, it's the truth**

 **And I owe it all to you**

 **Now I've had the time of my life**

Shawna and Tyler looked at each other and smiled. Mike looked at the best friends and smiled. The music and he started singing.

 **Well, sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water**

 **And I think of all the things, what you're doing**

 **And in my head I paint a picture**

 **'Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess**

 **And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress**

 **I won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me**

Mike looked at Shawna and Tyler and watched them get ready for their big solo.

 **Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?**

Matt looked surprised as his boyfriend sang as his friends danced

 **Did you have to go to jail,**

 **Put your house on up for sale,**

 **Did you get a good lawyer?**

 **I hope you didn't catch a tan,**

 **I hope you find the right man**

 **Who'll fix it for you**

 **Now are you shopping anywhere,**

 **Changed the color of your hair, and are you busy?**

 **And did you have to pay that fine**

 **That you were dodging**

 **All the time are you still dizzy?**

 **Yeah**

 **'Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess**

 **And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress**

 **I won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me**

 **Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?**

 **Well, sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water**

 **And I think of all the things,**

 **What you're doing and in my head I paint a picture**

 **'Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess**

 **And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress**

 **I won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me**

 **Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?**

 **Yeah Valerie**

Mike hugged his best friends and smiled. At the intermission Mike was with Tyler when Matt hugged him from behind.

"Ill let you guys be" Tyler said walking away and smiling.

"Ok after this you want to ditch and go on a date" Matt said

"Ok loser buys" Mike smirked

"Deal"

"Can we double date, Tyler needs to get out of the house" Shawna said smiling

"Why"

"Parents are fighting, my little sister is with friends at a dance competition out of state so" Tyler said

After intermission Matt was shaking and sighing

"Hey you'll do great" Sandra said

Matt nodded scared and sighed. Matt's friend Alan smiled and patted him on the back.

"Next up from Carmel High, Vocal Adrenaline" the announcer said

Matt went up on stage and sighed. Shawna poked Mike to show him who's on stage. Mike looked up and smiled. Matt closed his eyes and started.

 **I don't care if Monday's blue**

 **Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too**

 **Thursday I don't care about you**

 **It's Friday (I'm in love)**

 **Monday you can fall apart**

 **Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart**

 **Or Thursday doesn't even start**

 **It's (Friday I'm in love)**

 **Saturday wait**

 **And Sunday always comes too late**

 **But Friday never hesitate**

"Go Matt" Mike, Shawna, and Tyler screamed

 **I don't care if Monday's black**

 **Tuesday, Wednesday heart attack**

 **Thursday never looking back**

 **It's (Friday I'm in love)**

 **Monday you can hold your head**

 **Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed**

 **Or Thursday watch the walls instead**

 **It's (Friday I'm in love)**

 **Saturday wait**

 **And Sunday always comes too late**

 **But Friday never hesitate**

 **Dressed up to the eyes**

 **It's a wonderful surprise**

 **To see your shoes and your spirits rise**

 **Throwing out your frown**

 **And just smiling at the sound**

 **And as sleek as a shriek**

 **Spinning round and round**

 **Always take a big bite**

 **It's such a gorgeous sight**

 **To see you in the middle of the night**

 **You can never get enough**

 **Enough of this stuff**

 **It's Friday**

 **I'm in love**

 **I don't care if Monday's blue**

 **Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too**

 **Thursday I don't care about you**

 **It's Friday I'm in love**

 **Monday you can fall apart**

 **Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart**

 **Thursday doesn't even start**

 **It's Friday I'm in love**

 **Oooh**

 **Ah ha**

 **Ow, ow!**

 **Hoooh (Too too)**

 **Oooh (Too too)**

 **Haiz...**

The rest of Vocal Adrenaline came on. Matt looked at Alan(1)and Sandra and started singing.

 **We built this city**

 **We built this city on rock and roll**

 **Built this city**

 **We built this city on rock and roll**

 **Say you don't know me or recognize my face**

 **Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place**

 **Knee deep in the hoopla, sinking in your fight**

 **Too many runaways eating up the night**

 **Marconi plays the mambo, listen to the radio**

 **Don't you remember?**

 **We built this city**

 **We built this city on rock and roll**

 **We built this city**

 **We built this city on rock and roll**

 **Built this city**

 **We built this city on rock and roll**

 **Someone's always playing corporation games**

 **Who cares, they're always changing corporation names**

 **We just want to dance here, someone stole the stage**

 **They call us irresponsible, write us off the page**

 **Marconi plays the mambo, listen to the radio**

 **Don't you remember?**

 **We built this city**

 **We built this city on rock and roll**

 **We built this city**

 **We built this city on rock and roll**

 **Built this city**

 **We built this city on rock and roll**

 **It's just another Sunday (Oh oh)**

 **In a tired old street (Oh oh)**

 **Police have got the choke hold, oh**

 **Then we just lost the beat**

 **Marconi plays the mambo, listen to the radio**

 **Don't you remember?**

 **We built this city**

 **We built this city on rock and roll**

 **We built this city (Oh oh oh oh)**

 **We built this city on rock and roll**

 **Built this city (Oh oh oh oh)**

 **We built this city on rock**

 **We built this city**

 **We built this city on rock and roll**

 **Built this city**

 **We built this city on rock and roll**

 **Whoa oh**

 **We built this city**

After the Waffletoots went, the rest of the glee clubs went back on stage. Mike looked at Matt nervous

"What" Matt mouthed.

"Scared" Mike mouthed back

Shawna went on one side of Mike, and Tyler went on the other.

"In third place is…the Waffletoots" the announcer said

Matt looked at his three friends scared. Mike looked back at him and smiled.

"In second place is… Vocal Adrenaline, which means, New Directions is this year's sectionals champion." The announcer said

Mike looked at Shawna and Tyler in shock. Matt came over and hugged his best friends.

"We really did it" Tyler asked

"Ya" Shawna and Mike yelled

Matt got a picture of the three with the trophy.

"I'll buy for the winners" Matt said

"You better" Tyler said while Shawna smiled

Mike pulled out his keys and looked at Matt.

"What" Matt said smiling

"I just can't believe you sing" Mike said

"I can say the same thing about you" Matt said smiling

The couple drove to Bredsticks and smiled

1) Ok Alan was in Vocal Adrenaline season 6. And he is a troupe member on Dancing with the stars.


End file.
